yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Black Magic Ritual
の | romaji_name = Kaosu - Kuromajutsu no Gishiki | trans_name = Chaos - Black Magic Ritual | ntr_name = Dark Magic Ritual | gx1_name = Dark Magic Ritual | gx02_name = Dark Magic Ritual | wc6_name = Dark Magic Ritual | tsc_name = Dark Magic Ritual | eds_name = Dark Magic Ritual | image = BlackMagicRitual-YGLD-EN-C-1E.png | card_type = Spell | property = Ritual | passcode = 76792184 | ritualmonster = Magician of Black Chaos | effect_types = Effect | vilore = Lá này được dùng để Triệu hồi Tế lễ "Magician of Black Chaos". Bạn cũng phải Hi sinh các quái thú từ tay hoặc sân của bạn sao cho tổng Cấp bằng 8 trở lên. | lore = This card is used to Ritual Summon "Magician of Black Chaos". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more. | fr_lore = Cette carte est utilisée pour Invoquer Rituellement "Magicien du Chaos Sombre". Vous devez aussi Sacrifier des monstres depuis votre main ou Terrain dont le Niveau total est égal à min. 8. | de_lore = Diese Karte wird verwendet, um „Magier des Schwarzen Chaos“ als Ritualbeschwörung zu beschwören. Du musst zusätzlich Monster von deiner Hand oder deiner Spielfeldseite als Tribut anbieten, deren gemeinsame Stufe 8 oder mehr entspricht. | it_lore = Questa carta è utilizzata per Evocare tramite Evocazione Rituale "Mago del Chaos Oscuro". Devi anche offrire come Tributo, dal Terreno o dalla mano, mostri il cui Livello totale sia pari o superiore a 8. | pt_lore = Este card é usado para a Invocação-Ritual de "Mago do Caos das Trevas". Você também deve oferecer como Tributo monstros da sua mão ou do campo cuja soma dos Níveis seja igual a 8 ou mais. | es_lore = Esta carta se usa para la Invocación por Ritual de "Mago del Caos Negro". También debes Sacrificar monstruos en tu mano o Campo cuyos Niveles totales sean 8 o más. | ja_lore = 「マジシャン・オブ・ブラックカオス」の降臨に必要。自分の手札・フィールド上から、レベルの合計が８以上になるようにモンスターをリリースしなければならない。 | eds_lore = This card is used to summon "Magician of Black Chaos". You must also offer Monster Cardcmonsters whose total Level stars equal 8 or more from the field or your hand as a Tribute. | tsc_lore = Summons a Magician of Black Chaos in return for a Tribute. For this, a Dark Magician, etc., is needed. | gx1_lore = This card is used to summon "Magician of Black Chaos". You must also offer monsters whose total Level stars equal 8 or more from the field or your hand as a Tribute. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | gx1_sets = Rituals (Common) Invitation to the Dark (Common) Spellcaster's Dance (Common) Dorothy's Gift (Common) | gx02_sets = Approach the Hotties (Common) | ntr_sets = Inherited Will | wc6_sets = Game Gift Collection All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) | ygo_sets = Pack 11 | tsc_dc = 0 | wc6_dp = 2600 | tsc_number = 722 | gx1_dp = 1000 | gx1_number = 0325 | archseries = Chaos | related_to_archseries = Dark Magician (archetype) | action = Tributes as an effect | summoning = Special Summons from your hand | database_id = 4727 | dds_number = 722 }}